The design for a vehicle interior, whether it be a passenger car or industrial truck, is a balance of many demands. For example, the interior must serve functional purposes, such as forming ducts for air flow for air conditioning, heating, defrosting and the like, provide efficient use of space and also provide an attractive appearance.
These demands are particularly important in the type of truck designs used for the common eighteen-wheeler. The sales of such trucks are extremely competitive and a high premium is put on interior designs which are pleasing and useful to the purchaser. Even so, it is important to minimize the cost and difficulty of installing such interior components to remain competitive as well.